


regulars.

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon isn't a passive nervous guy here, M/M, but minhyuk definitely is, fluff all the way, hh train AU, miss author love herself some agressive straightforward hyungwon, side dumb min but what's new, side some uninvited noona for no reason?, still no smut sorry :3, wheeew thank fics god for the switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: Lee Minhyuk just want to take fun sneaky pictures of a cute, curious stranger who dozed off on the metro. But he might just sneak a pretty stranger into his days on his ride home instead.





	regulars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88x94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/88x94/gifts).



> So I created this fic over a cute au prompt that my friend get from shindan maker, and both of us+others really wanted the prompt to come true, so I put an attempt to write it. this is pretty much dedicated to her? and me lol
> 
> @ my friend hewwoo DM me if you see this! hahahahahahah I died, hopefully it's enough for you <3

Minhyuk hops in to the metro, walks a little to the right and find his seat empty as usual. He bows to the young lady next to him with a baby boy on her lap, and plays with him for a little bit while exchanging small talks with the young mom about her work today. She's a single mother, only 3 years older than Minhyuk is, who started working in a beauty store weeks ago after she part ways with her husband. They got married because she carries the baby, but as most marriage that started out from unplanned pregnancy, it didn't end up well. But her work is alright today, and sometimes Minhyuk would offer to help babysit her son on his free weekend.

The metro is filled with what he calls 'regulars': people who ride the same metro line, at the same hour, for either 5 or 7 days a week; depending on how lucky you are at life. Minhyuk and the woman is one of them, although Minhyuk is a little luckier as he only has to take the metro for 5 days in a row, while the woman has to commute to her work everyday; with her baby son, on top of that.

The regulars pretty much know a little or two thing about each other as they all share ride almost everyday for months, and even years for some; that's how Minhyuk knows some bits and pieces about the stranger noona's life. Everyone on the train are all tied by the dull and burdening life of adulthood, but the boring metro is a place of potentially interesting dynamics. Some beautiful and unique bonds are made on the board. They all know that when people skips or miss a train, they're either sick for the day, fired from the job, graduates from school or... dead-like a grandma who used to sit on the reserved seat of the carriage. Or they could probably be broken hearted, perhaps they met or share rides with the love of their life, and now that they've broken up, of course either one of the two should stop taking the same metro.

His favorite story though? Of three middle aged men who sits next to each other and bond over their white-collar life, conversing about the decaying economy and ironic marriage life, until one of them no longer rides the metro--because his company terminates his working contract. And there were some sort of gloom on the metro ride that day, the two friend bids the man farewell.  
On a good note though, four months later the man rides the metro again; because his metro buddy offer him a position in the company he works for.

Minhyuk hasn't establish any metro-bound buddy despite riding the train for work and back for 14 months already. He wished to have one of his own; and his noona mother friend of his (and her baby) is fine, but he'd rather not have people mistaken him for her husband.

The baby reach for loose strings of his sweater, then his legs kicking further, trying to poke and grab the round glasses that hangs on Minhyuk's nose bridge. He laughs and offers his pinky fingers instead for the baby boy to wrap his small hands on, while delicately brush his thumb on the baby's cheek. He pats the baby's head as he hums some baby lullaby song until the boy drove off to his sleep.

"I ask my roommate for a baby song and memorize it from Youtube!" Minhyuk whispers excitedly to the mother, feeling so accomplished for putting a baby to sleep.  
She nods and said thank you, Minhyuk then pops his earphone to an upbeat song and sips the coffee he's been holding.

 

 

"Anyway," the noona breaks the silence few stops later. "There's a cute guy who keeps looking at you since like, you board on this train."

Minhyuk pulls his earphone off. "Huh? Really? Where?"

"Don't make it obvious, but, left side down the car. Tall red head."

Minhyuk waits for a good 10 seconds before he turn his head, scanning the carriage to easily spot a tall, beautiful man with fading red dyes falling asleep holding his backpack to his chest.  
"That guy? Oohh. He's sleeping soundly though?"

"He dozed off few minutes ago. He kept stealing glances at you though, especially when you play with Siwoo."

"Hm. Maybe he likes kids."

"Maybe, but if I were you, I'd take my chance and say hi, you know?"

"Yaa, noona! Nah, I'm good." Minhyuk chuckles but quickly covers his mouth when the baby moved, his sleep being disturbed.

He try to pick up where he left off with the webcomic he read, but minutes in, he knows his mind is somewhere else. The guy is cute. Minhyuk scrambles his bag to pull a drawing pen and observes the tall young man. His hair isn't long, but it's thick, and soft. Seemingly. He can see some of the black roots from a distance. He scribbles small doodle on his paper cup: puffed face, round cheeks, a plump lip. One juicy, plump lips. Now he only needs a name.

"Hey, is he new? The cute guy."

"Mm-hm. He boards on the 4th station I think?"

"Oh. What do you think? A student? Freelancer?"

"He dress way too fancy for a student, but who knows. That's why you should ask him yourself." Noona winks as a form of encouragement. At this point, Minhyuk would LOVE to. But he's probably not a regular though. What's the point of a name if he's not seeing him any other time? But since he's never gonna see him again, he guess a picture couldn't hurt. Or maybe two, or five. He wants tall redhead guy from every angle he can get.

So Minhyuk walks to the other bench, one that is closer to Mr. Redhead. He swipes up his phone and quickly opens his Snapgram and took a sneaky picture.  
OR, a not so sneaky one, because by then he realize he never puts his phone on silent mode and now the whole carriage just witness his creepy attempt as the shutter noise and the flash from his camera hits Redhead's face. Redhead blinks as he's woken up by the intrusion of his private space; the shutter noise sounds way closer than their actual distance in the rather lounge subway car.

Minhyuk apologize and bows his head to the rest of the passenger.  
"Oh? Oh, uhm.. You see the sky out there is just so pretty I had to-" It gets even more awkward and suspicious of Minhyuk to use such excuse when he's clearly riding a subway and not a regular train.

"I mean... heheheheheh I'm, I'm sorry everyone," he goes back to his seat next to the now laughing noona, tapping his legs anxiously for the train to reach any of the nearest stop.

"He's looking straight at you now, by the way. Not smiling, definitely."  
Minhyuk keeps his head down and fidgets until he ran outside as fast as he could when the metro finally stops. He don't even know which station it is, but he rather walks down a few block and take bus rather than watching his ear grew even more red than it already is.

"Gotta goooo, see you baby Siwoo!"

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk slams the door open & throw himself on the couch dramatically. He huffed and blows his bang as he stuffed a pillow onto his red face.

"What mess did you do today?" Kihyun grabs an apple, took a bite and throws another to Minhyuk's body.

"Have you seen my Snapgram?"

"No? I'm not interested in your cutesy doodles or any of your life outside this room, really."

"Sshh. I met. ONE cute guy, on the metro today!"  
"Cute guy on the metro? You mean like a sugar daddy but cute?"

"NO! A young man, probably our age? Or older.. Idk. Check my snaps will you, I sacrifice my dignity for that beautiful shot."

Kihyun raises his brow in doubts but curious enough to pick up his phone and look it up.  
"....You call this blurry ass thing a 'beautiful shot'?"

"The shot isn't! The man in it, is!!" Minhyuk plops the pillow to the floor as he looks up on the picture he saved himself. "It is blurry though, unfortunately. He caught me when I took this picture that's why..."

"He did WHAT?"

"Well I just wanna take some pictures! Since he might not be a regular! But yea you know my shutter makes some noise and well..... I am dead but I'm happy." Minhyuk holds his phone dearly to his chest and glues his eye to the picture and kiss his phone screen. "Aww, his beauty is worth my embarrassment."

"You're even more dumb when you're having a crush, wow. Good luck facing the stranger tomorrow though, pray your ass is not arrested for being a creepy stalker."

"I took one pic, Kihyun. And he's not a regular."

"Of a complete stranger on the metro. Also, he might start being a regular if he didn't find his encounter today creepy enough. Think about it, I'll take different metro for tomorrow if I were you."

Minhyuk pouts and shove the apple to his mouth. Kihyun is right, as for now Mr. Redhead has 50% chance of hopping to the same metro again tomorrow.  
But he wouldn't if he's sane, would he?

 

* * *

 

He better not be a regular, not after his silly accident yesterday. Minhyuk thought to himself when he sees Mr. Redhead again on the same side of the metro the next day. Kihyun is a smartass, but he was totally right. He run to his seat and squish Siwoo’s cheeks.

“Noona, tell me he’s not sane, is he? Why is he still hopping on this train? On this carriage and on that seat, even more?”

“Well.... probably. Or, you just intrigued him even more”

“Intrigued? Wow. People who aren’t creeped out by me creeps me out to be honest.”  
Minhyuk sips his latte while letting Siwoo holds his pinky again.

“Are you turning your back because you’re embarrassed? Just turn around & sit normally, you make it even more obvious that you’re crushing on him.”

“Oh? Oh yeah I do.”  
He turns around to find tall guy already dozing off before Siwoo does. Both of them look as soft as each other though when they fell asleep. His head leans to the barrier on his left, and this time, with an earphone plugged in. Minhyuk does leave a strong impression he bet, albeit an unpleasant one perhaps.

 

 

Minhyuk was back to his webcomic, trying his best not to watch the beautiful redhead's pillow face, when the man jumps over his ringing phone. An alarm that he quickly snoozes. He scratch his eye and face, drag his messenger bag, stands up and get ready near the metro door. The two awkwardly made eye contact, which made Minhyuk blushes like crazy, but the taller man just nod politely and smiles at him. Minhyuk felt himself melting into a puddle of goo at his smile, half bewildered by how ethereal he looks when he’s not drowsy, half panicking.

“Hmm, is this where he stops yesterday after I ran away?”

“Huh? No. He stops at the 14th, one station before ours.”

“Then why is he standing now- Wait...” Minhyuk holds his paper cup even tighter when he notice the tall guy isn’t exiting the subway, but walks in direction to their seat as the train stops on Station 10. To add to his panic, the redhead keeps smiling at him as he approached their seat. And he settle for the now empty seat right across Minhyuk’s. And he did nothing. He just sits there. Idle. Looking straight at Minhyuk, and sometimes laugh at sleeping Siwoo.

“I guess Station 10 isn’t your actual stop then?” Redhead breaks the tense silence in the air.

“You’re.... talking to.. me?”

“Yeah. You stopped at the 10th yesterday, remember?”

Minhyuk’s ear was as probably as red as the tall guy’s hair by now. “OH. Yes, yes I did... I stopped at different station each day.”

“Interesting. I stop at the 14th. So, tell me where is your stop for the day?”

“Today? I- uh- the 11th?”

“We just passed the 11th though."  
No-name redhead was very chill and collected in his speech, wrapping Minhyuk around his fingers with each word and bewitching smile. Definitely a contrast to Minhyuk's stuttering words and incoherent answers. Minhyuk was totally dazed by the man sitting so casually in front of him. He looks even more ethereal when Minhyuk can observe the details of his face closer, without zooming in with his phone camera. And Minhyuk couldn't help but be totally swept over by his puffy, sorry-I-just-wake-up face.

“Yeah.... the next stop is Station 12, Min, if you need help.” Noona whispers to the now oblivious man that is Minhyuk.

“Oh haha. Is it really?? Well I guess I have to stop by the 12th and walk back then hahahahhaha. Yeah.”

“Great. Then we have time for a conversation maybe? Give me a name.”

“His name is Minhyuk!" Noona butts in before Minhyuk zoned out and made himself look even more love fooled than he already is. "and he’s been eyeing on you too since yesterday, not that you didn’t know yet, but just to make it clear.”  
Not so helpful additional information, though.

“Noona! I- I didn’t! I was just taking picture of the metro life for my art project yesterday!”

“Fine, I’ll take any of your excuses." Tall redhead chuckles, his laugh approves Minhyuk's previous near-stalker behavior. "I’m Hyungwon by the way, and I'm flattered.” He offers his hand. So the redhead now has a name. Hyungwon. Although Minhyuk secretly prefers to call him his, instead.

“I’m.... Minhyuk. And I did not take your picture yesterday. Meet Da Eun noona, and her baby Siwoo.” Minhyuk leans forward and meets Hyungwon's hands, and maybe his head is doing crazy thing to his perception but their handshake feels way longer and a bit tighter than necessary.

“Siwoo? That’s a cute name. You have a lovely son, Miss." Hyungwon said as he let go of Minhyuk's hand, eyes still locked on him though, and greets the woman politely.

"Oh, indeed he is. Buh this? Is some pre-lovebirds level of awkward conversation, so please excuse me and my baby out of it." Da Eun carefully stands up, making sure her baby isn't disturbed by her movements. "And Minhyuk, make some new friends for Siwoo by the end of this ride, will you?"  
She left some very overt, unsubtle winks before slowly vanishing behind the connecting door of another carriage.

Hyungwon was quick to take his opportunity and claim the only empty seat beside Minhyuk.  
"So, Minhyuk? How many minutes left before we hit Station 12?"

"Uh..... how many minutes is 4 minutes?"

"....Is that how you joke or are you really that nervous I sit next to you after you indiscreetly took my picture? Either way, you owe me 4 minutes of metro nap time."  
Hyungwon smiles, scoots a little over to the right, and leans his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. "You're kinda short, this is uncomfortable." He whines and choose to rest his head on Minhyuk's head instead. Minhyuk's heart just beats even more rapidly and perhaps by now his cheek is apple-red by the sudden warmth of the taller man resting so close, latching onto him--uninvited, but Minhyuk secretly welcomes it.

Minhyuk choose to push his head and complains, though.  
"Okay but who gave you the permission to use my head as your pillow?" He pouts, which in turn made Hyungwon's fondness of the weird metro stalker man escalates even more.

"Well I recall not giving you the permission to take a picture of my puffy sleeping face either? Which I bet you still keep in your phone, isn't it?" Hyungwon puts his head back over the shorter's. Minhyuk couldn't argue over that argument, since he do still keeps his picture. And stare at it before sleep, also all through his working shift earlier. So he lets the stranger rests on himself.

"Your puffy face is still looking so ethereal, though....." Minhyuk whispers, very quietly.

"Sshh. You just wasted one minute out of four that you owe me." Hyungwon whispers back, almost as quiet, his eyes already shut.

Minhyuk was silent, savoring the precious 3 minutes he has left of Hyungwon clinging to him. When the metro approach Station 12, Minhyuk hesitates before he sighs and add.  
"Actually.... My stop is at 15th, I can wake you up when it reach Station 14. Sleep some more, handsome." A soft smile falls on Minhyuk's face as he felt Hyungwon's hair brushing his ear and the skin near his eye.

"Wake me up at 15th, then; preferably followed by a cup of nice coffee near your neighborhood. I think you owe me that much. Nice to meet you, don't run away this time please. Or I'll haunt you the next day." Hyungwon murmurs, half asleep, but conscious enough to ask Minhyuk out.

Minhyuk felt his heart blooms with excitement at the thoughts of hot cup of coffee with a hot stranger who lay his head onto him to sleep on the train. He lets out a very subtle laugh, and leans his head over to Hyungwon's shoulder.

"I guess you owe me a shoulder to lean on for the coffee I'm buying you later, then."

"See you at the 15th, pretty stranger," Minhyuk said before swiftly clutch his hand between the redhead's arm, and follows Hyungwon to his peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in two days and had mental breakdown in between so this hasn't been proofread so.... yeah, chances are you find something weird here, I'm sorry HAHAHA. I just need to put it out there asap and maybe review it after I post it ;p
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! Feedbacks are highly appreciated please let me know your thoughts guys! :D  
> writers feeds off that haha <333


End file.
